crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
The High Road
|hint = Hold jump to bounce higher off of flipped turtles. |relictimes = : 1:28.00 : 1:13.29 : 1:04.61 |developertime = 1:00.42 (Hunter G.) |bonus = Tawna |prev = Pinstripe Potoroo |next = Slippery Climb (Sunset Vista in NTSC-J) }}Great! The CEO has been defeated! Now you must keep going right, but carefully; this level is Road to Nowhere; hard, very hard version! - Level description The High Road (カメカメ ジャンプ lit. Turtle Turtle Jump in Japanese) is the twenty-third level (including boss fights), is the second and last bridge type of level and is the sixth level of the third island in the original Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. This level is like Road to Nowhere, but with more complex jumps. It has slippery platforms and platforms that break. There are many turtles which can be knocked over so Crash can bounce further and is essential for proceeding through the level. There is a secret area behind the entrance to the level, in which Crash can move and jump and bridge platforms will appear in certain spots. This leads to some crates. A wumpa fruit hanging over the edge is the hint that there is a path there. This level is noticeably harder in the N. Sane Trilogy than the original version, due to the different controls. Vicarious Visions commented on this, admitting that the level was not meant to be so difficult, and not adjusting the level to the new controls was a mistake. Whilst not particularly difficult in the original, this is considered by many to be the hardest level in the N. Sane Trilogy. Types of crates *Arrow Crate - iron *Arrow Crate - wooden (only in the Tawna bonus round) *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Hogs: 3 *Turtles: 23 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: None. *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 17 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 28 (27 in Remastered) *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 46 (45 in Remastered)' Tips and Strategies *It is possible to walk on the ropes of the bridges to avoid hazards. If players do this it is also possible to jump from rope to rope after a bridge has finished to stay on the ropes on the next bridge. This is quite hard to perform however, and it is only possible with a well placed jump to get Crash on top of the ropes. To ensure that Crash stays on the ropes make sure that Crash's body is centered so he is on the middle of the ropes. If players have trouble staying on the ropes then the directional buttons should be used instead of the analog stick. All of this is also possible in Road to Nowhere. This is very helpful for the time trials. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 24 The High Road Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 26 The High Road-0 The High Road - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 20) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 33 - The High Road - Not being pedantic Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 1 - The High Road (Walkthrough, Easiest way to beat this) Crash Bandicoot- The High Road Platinum Relic Gallery Highroad.png thr2.png|The secret area behind the start of level. thr3.png|The end of the secret area behind the start of the level. thr4.png thr5.png thr6.png thr7.png thr8.png thr9.png thr10.png The High Road Remastered.png|Remastered level. High Road.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen RCO031 w 1552874187.jpg|A Concept Sketch of the High Road from the Crash Bible. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Have you learned the basics? Look at your own shadow, combine small jumps with big jumps. Wait on the left or right end, and the hogs will be easier to dodge. Trivia *In the background of the level, Cortex Castle is the same size as in the level Road to Nowhere. This should not be possible since the player is already on the third island. **The N. Sane Trilogy fixes this mistake by having the castle much closer. *In levels prior to The High Road, there are never two consecutive levels without a Tawna bonus round. They are located either in every other level, or occasionally in consecutive levels. However, starting with The High Road, Tawna bonus rounds are only located in every third level, which means there are fewer places to save the game's progress as the player reaches the later stages of the game. *The Tawna Bonus Round of this level is one of two bonus rounds in the game, alongside the Cortex Bonus Round in Jaws of Darkness, where it is not possible to break all the crates by normal means: At the end of the bonus round, there's a single wooden Arrow Crate located right over the abyss. Only with the use of a well-timed glitched move, it can be broken without dying. **In the N. Sane Trilogy, where Bonus Round crates are required for box completion, this crate is replaced with an Iron Arrow Crate. *In the prototype and E3 demo versions of the game, The High Road comes immediately after Road to Nowhere on the third island. Road to Nowhere was moved to the second island, while The High Road was kept in the same place. *A glitch occurs at the password screen, where the names of this level and Road to Nowhere are reversed upon entering a password for a save point at either of these levels. This leads to speculation that the names of these levels were swapped at some point during the game's development. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, the 2 extra lives at the start are both on the right side as opposed to the original, where there is one on each side. This change was made to make room on the left side for the stopwatch that begins time trial. *This level is cut to almost half in the Japanese versions of the game, and there is an Aku Aku mask right at the start, making this level much shorter than its predecessor, Road to Nowhere. *In the Japanese version of the game, this level is called "Turtle Turtle Jump", literally suggesting that the players should use turtles to make jumps. es:The High Road fr:The High Road pt-br:The High Road ru:The High Road Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds